Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to visualizing and monitoring computer networks and the component devices connected to the network. In particular, the exemplary embodiments relate to improvements in visualizing large and complex networks.
Methods and apparatuses of the related art allowed a user to visualize a computer a network, but did so in a way that made it difficult to for the user to understand the status of the network and its components. This is especially true for large and complex networks, where the number of components created an overwhelming amount of information that is not useful to the user und strained hardware resources.